


Hearse

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Mary never has a quiet night anymore.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Hearse

_"The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out…"_

One month. Thirty days. That's how long it had been since she'd woke with an insatiable hunger that she'd still not managed to quench. A tin of ginger snaps sat beside her as she wove the wool between the needles, snacking idly to try and calm her racing mind.

_"The worms play pinochle on your snout…"_

A fire blazed before her, the heat of it prickling across her face. The _heat._ She was always so hot now, her skin feeling entirely too tight for her body. When she woke in the darkest hours of the night, shrieking and sweating, she wanted to claw it off of her.

_"They eat your eyes, they eat your nose…"_

A small prick to the finger and a droplet of her own blood made all the horrors tucked in her mind come rushing forward. The gore. The pain. The tearing and ripping and slicing of her own flesh. How she screamed so loud she thought her lungs might collapse. And the _heat._ The goddamn heat.

_"They eat the jelly between your toes…"_

She falls to the floor, wraps herself in her own arms and cries out; she prays that someone, _anyone_ , will hear her.

They never do.

_"The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out…"_


End file.
